


Sweetest Devotion

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanboy Greg, Greg is Sweet, Greg-centric, M/M, Poor Lestrade, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Mycroft Holmes es un Youtuber con miles de seguidores.Y Greg Lestrade no puede dejar de pensar en él.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts), [TsukiLegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiLegacy/gifts), [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts), [lonny_s_dwelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonny_s_dwelf/gifts).



> Los títulos (tanto del fic como de los capítulos) están influenciados por la canción de Adele 'Sweetest Devotion' que pueden escuchar aquí { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI3dVcHXPWs } ♥  
> Les recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen el fic.

**Mycroft Holmes es un Youtuber con miles de seguidores.**   
_**Y Greg Lestrade no puede dejar de pensar en él.** _

* * *

  _**** _


	2. All of my life, I've been frozen

Greg había dispuesto todo para no tener que moverse de su habitación por un buen rato. El video en vivo comenzaba en breve, y no quería perderse detalle alguno. Sus auriculares estaban conectados a su tableta, y tenía snacks para pasar el rato mientras intentaba relajarse. A su derecha, un anotador y una lapicera descansaban con cierta impaciencia, listos para anotar la nueva información. Y también esperaba sacar algunas capturas de pantalla memorables, porque con las fotos que robaba de Instagram no le alcanzaba. Odiaba que Mycroft Holmes, su youtuber preferido, fuera tan poco amante de tomarse fotografías. El pelirrojo, nueva sensación del mundo de las redes, apenas si tenía imágenes suyas en su cuenta, que se basaba principalmente en portadas de libros, películas, discos y juegos de video; por lo que debía ingeniárselas con capturas de pantalla de sus videos en vivo o de los que posteaba en YouTube para hacerse de imágenes de él. Lestrade estaba perdidamente enamorado del chico, pero jamás se había animado a comentar absolutamente nada. Sólo repartía likes esporádicos en sus perfiles de las diferentes redes, soñando en vano con ser notado por él. Sabía que jamás llegaría ese momento; Mycroft tenía miles de seguidores y jamás había respondido a nadie. Sólo saludos generalizados, nada demasiado particular. Suspiró algo melancólico mientras observaba el reloj cambiar. Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que la transmisión comenzara.

Mycroft Holmes lo había cautivado por su pasión. Cada tema que abordaba, lo hacía con intensidad y dedicación, aprehendiendo absolutamente todos los detalles necesarios. Parecía un erudito sin importar qué argumento estuviese tratando. Era más que claro que los libros eran su pasión; el pelirrojo parecía tener la biblioteca de Alejandría en su cuarto y aparentemente había leído todos y cada uno de los ejemplares que decoraban su habitación, ordenados de forma impecable. Mycroft había dedicado el primer video de su canal a explicar la composición de su biblioteca, haciendo hincapié en los autores de renombre y en la cantidad de primeras ediciones con las que contaba, explicando con maestría los movimientos literarios a los cuales pertenecían, evocando fechas y situaciones históricas para contextualizar. Greg cayó rendido ante su facilidad para explicar las cosas, su increíble memoria para las fechas y los nombres y la devoción con la cual parecía manipular los ejemplares, acariciándolos suavemente con sus delicados dedos, procurando no desmerecerlos con su tacto. Greg se preguntaba si Mycroft sería tan intenso en todas las situaciones de su vida, y deliraba en soledad cuando pensaba en las respuestas. Se imaginaba en la habitación del pelirrojo, observándolo fijamente mientras él editaba videos sus videos o leía algún libro, adorándolo en silencio. Pero sólo podía fantasear. Sus posibilidades de acercarse a él eran completamente nulas. Mycroft no parecía salir de su casa, ya que no existían fotos de él con seguidores o postales de vacaciones. Greg esperaba con ansias que algún día su pelirrojo posteara algo referente a lugares que frecuentaba o algo así, pero no. Mycroft parecía vivir en otro planeta, o en algún sitio completamente alejado de la sociedad.

La hora llegó y finalmente su móvil vibró con la notificación que anunciaba el comienzo del video en vivo. De inmediato abrió la aplicación de Instagram y se puso los auriculares, sonriendo como un tonto cuando el rostro del pelirrojo apareció en la pantalla. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y sus perfectos lentes de lectura, que tan bien le sentaban, y parecía bastante animado. Greg siempre se había sentido curioso sobre la decoración de la pared que estaba detrás de él en cada video. Parecían cuadros bastante antiguos, pero no alcanzaba a divisar con claridad cuáles eran. Otra de las peculiaridades del pelirrojo que tanto le gustaban. Por su parte, Mycroft repartió un par de saludos a quienes iban uniéndose al stream. Entre ellos nombró a Greg, el cual sólo podía sonreír como un tonto. Cuando contaba con un número considerable de espectadores, comentó que tenía un gran anuncio para hacer. Debido a la gran cantidad de seguidores que tenía en sus diferentes redes sociales y por pedido de muchos de ellos, algunos productores se habían contactado con él para ofrecerle ser parte de la London Comic Con; y él había aceptado encantado, por lo que dentro de exactamente un mes, todo el mundo podría acercarse a él y tomarse una fotografía.

Greg casi deja caer el móvil por la emoción. Finalmente podría conocerlo. Podría acercarse a él, tomarse una foto, quizás llevarle un regalo y escribirle una carta. ¿Qué le diría en ella? ¿Acaso a Mycroft Holmes le importaría lo que él tuviera para decir? ¿Confesar sus sentimientos en un pedazo de papel era tan tonto como él creía? Quizás pudiera pensarlo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, era seguro que todos y cada uno de los asistentes también llevarían un regalo. Él no marcaría ninguna diferencia, pero no quería desanimarse por ello. Sabía que el dinero era un impedimento. Tendría que trabajar turnos extra en la pizzería para poder comprar los boletos y el pase para tomarse la fotografía, pero de verdad no le importaba. Por una vez en la vida, podría cumplir uno de sus sueños.

Terminó de observar el video en vivo, donde Mycroft respondía preguntas al azar de los afortunados fans seleccionados. Nada demasiado personal, como siempre. El pelirrojo sólo respondía a preguntas sobre sus intereses a nivel de fan; así Greg pudo descubrir que era un obsesionado con Doctor Who. Quizás pudiera llevarle algo de la serie, para demostrarle que prestaba atención a lo que él decía en sus vlogs y posteos. Para cuando Mycroft se despidió, él ya había pensado unas quince alternativas de regalo diferentes. Dejó el móvil a un lado y se recostó, observando el techo sin mucha atención. Sólo quería que ése día llegara y poder finalmente perderse en la profundidad de esos increíbles ojos color cielo.


	3. I wasn't ready then, I'm ready now.. I'm heading straight for you

_“Querido Mycroft._

_Espero te guste mi obsequio._

_Gracias por alegrar mis días con tus videos._

_Con amor, Greg”_

No. Era demasiado cursi. ¿Cómo demonios podía escribir una tarjeta sin parecer un idiota? Desistió y aceptó que lo mejor sería quedarse con esa. Al fin y al cabo, era poco probable que el pelirrojo la leyera. Y ya había escrito otras quince opciones aún más melosas. El mes había pasado de forma excesivamente lenta, pero finalmente había llegado el momento que tanto esperó. Con mucho esfuerzo, trabajando día y noche en horarios impensados, faltando a muchas de sus clases para hacer turnos extra en la pizzería, cuidando a los niños de su barrio cuando tenía tiempo libre y perdiéndose de todas las salidas de su grupo de amigos, pudo comprar los boletos. Y también había comprado un regalo para Mycroft; una bonita remera azul con una TARDIS estampada en ella y un libro sobre Doctor Who. Además, había pagado por dos fotografías. Aún no sabía cómo le pediría a Mycroft que le dejara besar su mejilla en una de las tomas, pero suponía que cuando se encontrara en situación, el valor saldría de algún lado.

Mientras se vestía con su mejor ropa, pensaba en cómo reaccionaría frente al encuentro. Y rogaba no decepcionarse. ¿Sería Mycroft uno de esos famosos a los cuales se le había subido el ego a la cabeza? ¿Podría él soportar semejante desilusión? Greg tenía convicciones muy firmes, y siempre había sostenido el hecho de admirar a las personas que sean dignas de ser admiradas. Si Mycroft era un idiota como persona, ya no podría seguir mirando sus videos. Además, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para conocerlo no habría valido la pena en absoluto. Pero debía pensar en positivo. Debía focalizar todas sus energías en aprovechar el momento con el cual había fantaseado durante tanto tiempo, y dejar atrás todos esos miedos. No podía ser que el hombre que lo había enamorado fuera un completo idiota; no podía tener tanta mala suerte.

Con el espíritu renovado, sintiéndose guapo y oliendo increíblemente bien, salió rumbo al predio donde se celebraría la convención. En sus auriculares, sonaba la particular voz de Thom Yorke junto a los mágicos acordes de ‘True Love Waits’ y Greg creía que ésa canción era una señal. Definitivamente él había esperado por lo que consideraba su verdadero amor. Porque aunque sonara tonto, creía que Mycroft era el indicado. A pesar de que no lo conocía en absoluto, no podía verse con otra persona que no fuera él. Su vida amorosa era, básicamente, inexistente. Muchos lo habían invitado a salir, pero él siempre se negaba. Sus amigos estaban algo preocupados, y creían que todo el asunto se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión. Inclusive habían planeado varias citas a ciegas, pero él nunca asistía. Sabía que todo el mundo lo creía un loco, por lo que ya no hablaba del tema con nadie. ¿Cómo explicaba lo que sentía por el pelirrojo sin quedar como un demente? Ya estaba cansado de que se rieran de él cada vez que traía el nombre de Mycroft a colación. Nadie comprendía lo doloroso que era estar enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera sabía su nombre o de su existencia; ni tampoco nadie podía ponerse en su lugar y comprender que sentir era inevitable. De verdad quería esperar a Mycroft; conocerlo y hacerle ver que podían funcionar, porque así lo sentía su corazón.

Para cuando llegó a su lugar de destino, sus nervios estaban por las nubes. Había muchísima gente caminando de aquí para allá, riendo y mostrándose de lo más animados. Greg sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento a causa de la ansiedad que le provocaba el hecho de saberse en el mismo lugar que su adorado Mycroft. Sacó su cámara del morral y comenzó a tomar algunas fotografías, siendo ése uno de sus hobbies. Sonrió cuando se encontró frente a frente con una enorme imagen de Mycroft, anunciando su presencia en la convención. Pensó brevemente en la idea de pedirlo o robárselo al final del día, pero la descartó de inmediato. No quería meterse en problemas innecesariamente. Caminó con paso distraído por los diferentes puestos que ofrecían merchandising de diferentes series, libros y películas, paseando con las manos en la cámara, listo para capturar algunos momentos. Compró algunos prendedores y señaladores de El Señor de los Anillos, permitiéndose un pequeño exceso en su ajustada economía. Todo sea para matar el tiempo. Aún faltaba una hora para que comience la sesión de fotos, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a hacer fila. Quizás podría charlar un poco con alguno de los demás fans y así sentirse acompañado, aunque sabía que nadie quería a Mycroft como él. Se encaminó rápidamente hacia el sector 9B, donde ya había gente esperando. Se puso detrás de una agradable jovencita que parecía muy nerviosa, quizás más que él, y le regaló una tímida sonrisa. Ella se presentó como Molly Hooper, bloguera especializada en libros de fantasía. Greg la reconoció de inmediato, ya que seguía su cuenta en Instagram. De inmediato comenzaron a charlar animadamente sobre los videos de Mycroft y su increíble conocimiento sobre literatura. A ellos se unió Irene Adler, quien hacía videos informativos sobre técnicas de aprendizaje de violín, y John Watson, un agradable joven que se dedicaba a jugar al rugby y tenía interés en comenzar a escribir historias policiales, pero tenía miedo a lo que sus compañeros de equipo pudieran pensar sobre ello. Todos contaron un poco sobre sus intereses, estableciendo una especie de vínculo interesante, de esos que con el tiempo pueden construir bonitas amistades. Rieron y se sintieron en una bonita compañía, siguiéndose mutuamente en Instagram para no perder el contacto cuando la convención terminara. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando se dieron cuenta, comenzaron a pedirles sus pases para las fotografías, dándoles un número a cambio para establecer un orden. Greg entregó sus dos pases y le dieron el número 8. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante la inminencia del encuentro. Sólo 7 personas lo separaban de él, y se movían con rapidez. Saludó a sus nuevos conocidos cuando les tocó su turno, deseándoles buena suerte, sonriendo nervioso a medida que se acercaba su momento. Desafortunadamente, la salida estaba en otro lado, así que no pudo preguntar a nadie cómo era Mycroft; aparentemente, tendría que descubrirlo él mismo. La última en irse fue Molly, la cual parecía al borde del colapso cuando lo saludó con un rápido gesto de su mano y desapareció con paso veloz, dejándolo completamente sólo, siendo él el próximo en entrar. Podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, por lo que respiró profundo. No podía dejar que nada arruine ese momento, SU momento. Cuando le indicaron que era su turno, soltó el aire con fuerza y volvió a llenar sus pulmones a medida que sus piernas lo llevaban por inercia a lo largo del estrecho pasillo que lo separaba de su sueño. Giró hacia la derecha y tuvo la visión más perfecta del mundo al encontrarse frente a frente con su Adonis pelirrojo.


	4. Just remember, that come whatever, I'll be yours all alone

Mycroft estaba de pie, con la mirada perdida hacia arriba. Su pose era relajada, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza algo ladeada hacia la derecha. Llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada arriba de los codos, increíblemente pegada al cuerpo; pantalones negros que acentuaban sus eternas piernas, junto a los zapatos a juego, brillantes y puntiagudos. Tenía el cabello un poco más revuelto que lo normal; sus rizos parecían algo rebeldes pero le daban una imagen de lo más tierna. Apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Greg, toda esa pose de relajación se esfumó. Rápidamente se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa y tendiendo su mano a modo de saludo. El moreno tembló cuando tocó su piel, sintiendo como una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo recorría desde la cabeza hacia los pies. Mycroft notó su nerviosismo y le apretó un poco más la mano para relajarlo.

 _\- Un placer conocerte_ –dijo con su voz suave y melodiosa- _¿Cómo te llamas?_

Greg extendió el paquete que llevaba para él, incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Por suerte, Mycroft fue rápido y leyó la tarjeta. Agradeció el gesto y rápidamente se dispuso a abrir el presente, soltando un sorprendido _“Wooooow”_ cuando vio su contenido. Volvió a agradecerle el gesto, comentando que utilizaría la remera en alguno de sus videos a modo de retribución. Greg finalmente pudo recobrar la compostura cuando el fotógrafo preguntó cómo iban a posar para las fotografías. De inmediato preguntó a Mycroft si podía abrazarlo por los hombros para la primera, a lo cual es pelirrojo respondió de forma positiva, dejando el regalo que Greg le había hecho sobre una mesa con mucho cuidado y volviendo a colocarse a su lado, pasando su mano por la espalda del muchacho para atraerlo hacia él. Greg se sonrojó levemente cuando sintió los delicados dedos del joven tan cerca de su cintura, afirmando su agarre levemente para reafirmar el hecho de tenerlo a su lado. Mycroft olía increíblemente bien y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas debido a la alegría que estaba experimentando. Cuando el fotógrafo preguntó sobre la segunda toma, Greg sólo pudo agachar la cabeza. Sabía que Mycroft no iba a aceptar. El pelirrojo pareció comprender su gesto y lo invitó a mirarlo a los ojos con un gesto de su mano, sonriéndole para calmarlo. Finalmente, el moreno tomó coraje y le preguntó si podía besar su mejilla para la siguiente toma, sonrojándose completamente al decirlo. Mycroft tardó un momento en asimilar la información, soltando una suave risa cuando por fin rompió la tensión que se había instaurado dentro de la mente de Greg. Sin decir mucho más, tomó al muchacho entre sus brazos y besó su mejilla, cerrando los ojos para hacerlo más romántico.

Greg se quedó estático, sorprendido ante la reacción de Mycroft. Al parecer, el pelirrojo había entendido su pedido al revés, pero no iba a quejarse. Aprovechando su momento de lucidez, rodeó los hombros del muchacho y sonrió, cerrando los ojos sin poder controlar su alegría. El fotógrafo les avisó que la toma era buena y ambos se separaron lentamente, sintiéndose algo incómodos ante la acción de encontrarse abrazados. A Greg se le informó que su tiempo había terminado, y pudo percibir como la burbuja que se había creado a su alrededor se rompía. Mycroft lo sorprendió tomando su mano, sonriéndole suavemente, volviendo a agradecer el presente y su agradable compañía. Greg sólo pudo devolver la sonrisa, completamente incapaz de hablar sin delatar su emoción. Y cuando creía que ya nada podía ser mejor, Mycroft se encargó de sorprenderlo aún más. El pelirrojo sacó su móvil y le preguntó cuál era su cuenta de Instagram para poder seguirlo. Entre balbuceos, Greg respondió con su nombre de usuario, pero su respuesta causó una reacción inesperada en Holmes. Volvió a mirarlo fijamente, parpadeando repetidas veces, con el ceño fruncido en un inconfundible gesto de incomodidad.

Greg sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies. Quizás Mycroft se había sentido ofendido porque él jamás participaba activamente de sus redes. No era de los que comentara ni quisiera demasiada atención con palabras indecorosas. Pero Mycroft sólo lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna y estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Finalmente, las palabras brotaron de los delgados labios del pelirrojo. Y para suerte de Greg, no parecía enojado, sino todo lo contrario.

 _\- Tú fuiste el primer seguidor que tuve en Instagram, GLestrade30_ –dijo sonriendo- _Jamás pude olvidarme de ello, es algo importante…_

A Greg casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso por la sorpresa. Jamás esperó esa respuesta, ni tampoco podía creer que Mycroft lo recordara. Sí, él había sido el primer seguidor de la cuenta de Holmes. Después de nueve meses como youtuber y a pedido de sus fans, el pelirrojo había cedido a su negativa de tener más que un perfil en YouTube y se había creado una cuenta en Instagram; la había anunciado en uno de sus videos y el moreno inmediatamente había tecleado su nombre de usuario para seguirlo, siendo el primero en hacerlo y sintiéndose profundamente orgulloso por ello. Y ahora, finalmente, había conseguido el reconocimiento que jamás había esperado obtener. Mycroft Holmes, _SU_ Mycroft Holmes lo había notado.

Lo había recordado. Y le sonreía ampliamente.

Una sonrisa _sólo para él_.

El pelirrojo le dio al botón de SEGUIR e inmediatamente activó la cámara, tomando de la cintura a Greg. Le preguntó si podían tomarse una fotografía juntos para que él subiera a su perfil, contando la anécdota de haberse encontrado con su primer seguidor. Por supuesto, Greg aceptó encantado. Luego se despidieron forzadamente, ya que un par de miembros del equipo de seguridad lo escoltaron a la salida, sin que él pudiera preguntarle a Mycroft si estaba bien que le escribiera. Más allá de la abrupta interrupción que sufrieron, Greg estaba en el paraíso. Definitivamente ése era el mejor día de su vida, y nada podría superarlo. Mycroft le había regalado un momento único y ahora podía asegurar que la sonrisa que llevaba en los labios se quedaría ahí para siempre.

Tras recuperar la noción de su cuerpo e ir a recoger las fotos impresas y su bolsa de regalos al lugar que le habían indicado, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa, recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido y lo afortunado que había sido. Su esfuerzo había valido completamente la pena, trayéndole más alegrías de la que esperaba. Cuando llegó a su habitación, desplegó su botín sobre la cama, admirándolo con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro. Además lo que él había comprado, ahora tenía cuatro señaladores elegidos por Mycroft, que mostraban diferentes postales de sus lugares preferidos en Londres; también había una foto de él autografiada y una vela aromática de coco y vainilla, su mezcla de aromas preferida. También había un par de prendedores que hacían referencia a libros y una tarjeta de regalo de Starbucks. Pero lo más perfecto de todo eran las dos fotos que tenía con Mycroft, particularmente esa en la cual lo estaba besando. Ambos parecían una pareja de jóvenes que recién comenzaban una relación y estaban a punto de ir a la fiesta de promoción. Tan distraído estaba, perdido en la felicidad que le ocasionaba el hecho de haber vivido ese perfecto momento, que por poco no escucha su móvil.  Lo abrió con parsimonia, notando que era una notificación de Instagram. Pero su corazón casi se detiene cuando vio que Mycroft Holmes había subido la foto que se habían tomado a su perfil. Y lo había etiquetado en ella.

_‘Hoy tuve la suerte de conocer a uno de los primeros seguidores que tuve, y afortunadamente puedo decir que es una persona de lo más increíble y adorable. Muchas gracias @GLestrade30 por tu regalo y por ser tan dulce conmigo. XX’_

El post era el broche de oro que necesitaba. Ya no podía pedirle nada más a la vida. Finalmente podía decir que todo lo que había soñado, había dejado de ser un sueño.  

Y eso sin contar el hecho de haber recibido un mensaje personal de Mycroft con su número  de teléfono en él.


	5. You will only be eternally the one that I belong to..

Siete meses después

Greg estaba sentado frente al ordenador, editando unas fotos que había tomado. Todas tenían el mismo fondo, pero los objetos fotografiados variaban de toma en toma. Siempre había un libro en ellas, y algunos elementos aleatorios como plumas, flores, hojas de libros, velas, luces led y muñecos coleccionables servían de decoración. Se sentía algo adormecido después de haber estado tomando fotos durante horas, pero debía terminar el trabajo para que su cliente estuviera satisfecho.

Bostezó sonoramente y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio una taza de café ser depositada frente a él. Su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más y más grande, como cada vez que lo miraba. Porque aún no podía creer que Mycroft Holmes estuviese saliendo con él, a pesar de que ya hubiesen pasado más de cinco meses desde que ambos habían decidido que querían pertenecerse mutuamente. Después de que el pelirrojo le enviara su número por mensaje privado, habían intercambiado mensajes por más de dos semanas hasta que quedaron en verse. Al principio, ambos se tomaron todo con calma. Mycroft no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente sin antes conocerlo realmente, y Greg no quería terminar con el corazón roto por una falsa ilusión, por lo que fueron construyendo todo paso a paso, sin precipitarse. Inicialmente, y a pesar de saber que ambos tenían cierto interés de tono romántico, Greg comenzó a frecuentarlo con la excusa de ayudarlo con las fotografías para sus post de Instagram, convirtiéndose rápidamente en su colaborador. Con el correr de los días, el trabajo se convirtió en placer y en la necesidad de pasar tiempo junto a él. Sí, Greg aún era su colaborador, además de su novio. Y por eso estaba editando las fotos con tanto amor y dedicación. El Instagram de Mycroft nunca había estado tan activo, y todo el mundo hablaba de la perfección de las fotografías. Hacían un gran equipo. A ellos, se había sumado un particular grupo de trabajo. Molly, Irene y John eran las nuevas estrellas del canal de YouTube de Mycroft. Greg le había contado toda la historia al pelirrojo, y éste los había contactado para darles espacio y permitir que se dieran a conocer masivamente a través de su canal. A su vez, los habían contratado de varias convenciones para firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotografías, debido al creciente interés del público por ellos. Todos se llevaban muy bien y estaban muy felices de ser parte del proyecto, por lo que en el ambiente reinaba la paz y la buena energía.

Por su parte, Greg continuaba en una nube. No sólo tenía nuevos amigos y podía dedicar su tiempo a su arte, sino que además estaba junto al hombre que amaba, ayudándolo a cumplir sus sueños y siendo parte activa de ello. Había dejado su aburrido trabajo en la pizzería para tomar clases de fotografía y edición de video y ahora, además de darle una mano a Mycroft con sus fotos y su canal de Youtube, era asistente de un fotógrafo y estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre el tema. Su relación con el pelirrojo no podía ir mejor. Pasaban muchísimo tiempo pensando en futuros proyectos, creando juntos un concepto de _mañana_ que ambos adoraban. Porque estaban seguros que lo suyo era _para siempre_. La vida los había encontrado de una forma insólita, pero no por eso sentían menos. Habían construido su relación con pequeñas muestras de afecto, descubriéndose en cada gesto, demostrando con creces que a veces la vida te sorprende, y que siempre hay que estar abiertos a lo que el destino nos quiera regalar. Greg sabía muy bien que su devoción era ahora correspondida, y nada podía hacerlo más feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final es algo corto, pero creo que da un buen cierre a la historia; espero no me tiren tomatazos por la longitud..  
> Gracias a todxs lxs que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar.  
> Hacen que valga la pena.  
> XX  
> Lizz ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias al grupo #TeamMystrade de WhatsApp por el incentivo ♥


End file.
